The Test
by CSIflea
Summary: Voyager meets a new race. What happens when they find themselves in a strange situation? One they have not been prepared for? Please read and enjoy...then review.
**First Voyager story please let me know what you think. The idea came after one of my gr 8 students said that they cannot live without their phone. That got me thinking, what if the Voyager crew got into a situation where they have to do without technology, what would they do? How would they cope?**

"Captain's log: Stardate 495867.3

The last couple of days were a little tense on board Voyager as we left the Nicoleans' space. They had greeted us warmly and we traded for some much-needed food. They weren't interested in technology, but were grateful for the exchange of knowledge. Most importantly The Doctor seemed to be the star of week we spent traveling through Nicolean space. Even though their technology was slightly more advanced than what we are used to, their medicine left something to be desired. The Doctor, of course, was just too happy to share his vast knowledge and so we meet another species and make another friend. I sincerely hope that someday we will be able to travel freely between the Alpha and Delta quadrants and meet up with our newfound friends again.

They did give us a warning as we left their space. They warned us of a species that is not to be dealt with lightly, that they can be your best friend as well as your worst enemy. Their space lies approximately 6 light years from the Nicoleans' space and is very vast. The space between the Nicolean space and Georgelics is like the neutral space in the alpha quadrant. According to the Nicoleans, the Georgelics were a very advanced, but devious people. They did not trust strangers very easily, but once they did, they proved to be very helpful friends. We will have to meet these people before we can form opinions. One of the most important things we've learnt in the Delta quadrant was to listen to warnings, but to go into first contact meetings with an open mind. We will be reaching the Georgelics' space in approximately one day. End Captain's log."

STV

As the sleek Federation spaceship flew through space at a comfortable warp 6, the crew went about their business, making sure that the long journey was as comfortable as possible. On the bridge, the senior staff was dealing with the usual day to day business of running a ship so far from home. Captain Janeway was in her ready room, hopefully taking the prescribed afternoon nap (or resting period, depending on who you ask) with the bridge in the very capable hands of her husband, second in command, right hand man and best friend. Commander Chakotay, former Maquis and husband of the Captain, was sitting in his command chair going over staff rotations. After a moment he noticed that the bridge was oddly quiet. It took him a while to figure out why, he looked around the bridge. There was no bickering between Lt Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim, no debating between Lt B'Elanna Torres and Lt Michael Ayala. Tom kept glancing nervously at the Captain's ready room door and Harry kept his eyes on his station. B'Elanna was busy at her station, but kept shooting glances at Mike and Tom. Even Tuvok was unusually busier than normal. Chakotay heaved a sigh and couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"You guys are all a bunch of chickens," Chakotay said shaking his head as he stood up.

"No, we're not. We're just being careful," Tom retorted and turned his chair around to look at the Commander.

"I agree with Lt Paris," the Vulcan spoke up. "Being careful is a wise and logical response to certain situations. Poultry has nothing to do with this situation."

Chakotay stared at Tuvok for a few minutes and couldn't decide whether the Vulcan was making a joke or being serious. Instead of answering he just shook his head and walked towards the Captain's ready room to inform her that they were within a few hours of the Georgelics' space.

"Good luck!" came B'Elanna's voice from her station, causing Chakotay to turn around and glare at her. In the process, he caught Mike Ayala giving him a nervous thumbs up, Chakotay just smiled and continued on his way. He rang the chime on the door and waited for the call to enter. He would never admit it, but his heart rate sped up a little and he got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Enter!" came a terse reply and the door slid open silently, granting Chakotay access.

"You know the entire bridge is walking on eggshells after your little explosion earlier," Chakotay said as he walked into the room. His wife was sitting on the sofa by the window, reading data pads. She looked up as she heard her first officer speak.

"Well, it serves them right. Tom should mind his own business," Kathryn huffed clearly still upset.

"He meant well, Kath. He was just looking out for you," Chakotay said as he sat down on the sofa next to the Captain.

"By telling me I look like I haven't slept in years? That I should rather let you sleep at night and not keep you up doing the nasty?" Kathryn started her rant and then suddenly burst into tears. Chakotay smiled and moved closer to take his wife into his arms. Kathryn weakly fought him at first before giving in and clinging to his uniform shirt, crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Kathryn, its ok," Chakotay tried to comfort his wife. "I'll speak to B'Elanna. Maybe she can speak to Tom and get him to stop his nonsense." He was rewarded with a small chuckle.

"No, I should just be a little less sensitive," Kathryn sniffed. She sat up and wiped her eyes with the tissue that magically appeared in front of her.

"Kath, you are pregnant; if anyone needs to apologize, it's Tom. He shouldn't have pushed, and if you ask me, he deserved what he got," Chakotay stated confidently.

"Oh, my angry warrior. You always know what to say, but I should not go off at anyone just because I'm pregnant. Besides, I probably scared the entire crew away from being anything less than formal and professional when I'm around," Kathryn said and Chakotay could see that her stubborn streak was showing itself by the way she clenched her jaw.

"OK, I'll leave Tom to you then. I was going to come tell you that we are about two hours from the Georgelic's space," Chakotay said. "Well, I guess it's more like an hour and a half now."

Kathryn nodded and tried to stand up, her pregnant belly making it a little difficult. Chakotay watched her struggle for a few seconds and then stood up and helped the Captain to her feet without a word.

"I really can't wait to meet these two," Kathryn groaned as she massaged her lower back. "Don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant, but it's getting ridiculous being this big."

"Only a few more weeks left, my love. Let's get to the bridge before Tom has something else to talk about," Chakotay said as he guided her towards the door.

"Then he'll get a padd against the head," Kathryn said quite serious causing Chakotay to laugh as they both entered the bridge.

STV

Just over an hour later, the Captain was again struggling to get to her feet and once again it was her husband that came to her rescue. They were within hailing distance of the Georgelic's and she wanted to be on her feet. In her mind, nothing screamed weak like a Captain who struggled to stand up because of a big belly. Chakotay had silently gotten to his feet and while still looking at Harry waiting for a report, held out his hand and helped his Captain to her feet. His action didn't go unnoticed by the bridge crew, but after Tom got a dressing down for his comments earlier, they were wise enough to keep quiet.

"Captain, a ship is approaching from within the Georgelic's space," Tuvok's calm voice spoke up. "They are scanning us."

"Ok, let them scan us, but keep the shields up and weapons on standby. Here we go, let's get this show on the road," Captain Janeway said and straightened her back. She could feel the tension spike and it was almost as if she could feel Voyager getting ready, like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

"We're being hailed, Captain," Harry said.

"On screen," came the reply and a few seconds later a face appeared on the view screen.

"Identify yourself, stranger," was the only greeting they got. Janeway took a step forward and after a deep breath she found her Captain's voice.

The Georgelics looked fairly humanoid. They had purple skin and three small horns spread out across their forehead. Their clothes looked very similar to the Maquis' attire and Janeway shared a quick look with Chakotay. Their eyes were different colours; the Georgelic on the screen had one yellow and one green eye.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starfleet ship, Voyager. We are explorers from another galaxy. We've been stuck in the Delta quadrant for a number of years," Janeway said.

"I am Commandant Jobler of the Georgelics. That is a very unfortunate situation. However, what brings you to our space?"

"We are on a course on our way to our home and require permission to travel through your space. It will make our journey shorter," Janeway answered.

"I will need to discuss it with my government before I can give you an answer. I'm sure you understand, Captain?" Jobler asked. Janeway felt a shudder go down her spine, there was something about this guy that freaked her out, to use B'Elanna's phrase.

"Of course, Commandant, I completely understand," Janeway said with a smile that was just slightly forced.

"Very well, I will go back to my government and then return with an answer. I must warn you however, that if you come any further into our space than where you are, we will be forced to open fire and you will most likely be destroyed," Jobler said.

"We will wait here; we have no intention to intrude in your space. We are a peaceful race," Janeway said and with a nod to the Captain the purple man disappeared.

Janeway turned to her bridge crew and said, "I guess that went well, now we wait. I'll be in my ready room. Commander, you have the bridge."

"Aye, Captain."

And with that she walked into her ready room, leaving her crew to keep an eye on her ship.

STV

A few hours later Harry announced that Jobler was back and hailing them.

"On screen," Janeway said.

"Captain, I require some information before I can give you an answer," Jobler said.

"We will answer as truthfully as we are able," Janeway said and sat slightly straighter in her command chair. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse.

"Why do you want to travel through our space?"

"It would take us but a week to go through your space and it will take us several years to go around. It will add to our already long journey," Janeway answered.

"I see. You are trying to find a quick way home," Jobler stated, nodding his head. "It makes sense. Like every race we need to know what you intend to do while traveling through our space?"

"Whatever you allow us to do. We do not intend to start a fight or do anything against the rules you set out for us. Like I stated earlier, we are a peaceful race as well as explorers. We just want to get home," Janeway answered again.

"Something that I find very interesting, Captain, is the fact that we have never encountered this federation you speak of. Where is it located?" Jobler asked. One of his horns lifted slightly and Janeway figured it looked like an eyebrow being raised.

"It's in a part of space called the Alpha quadrant. We met up with an array that flung us into the Delta quadrant, we are currently about 75000 light years from the Alpha quadrant and it will take us 75 years to get home," Janeway said, trying not to give anything away.

"It is a very long journey. How do you survive without having a base to return to?" Jobler asked again.

"We trade with races we meet along the way that are interested in trade. We trade knowledge and skill for food or any help we can find," Janeway said. The questions were becoming slightly irritating, but Janeway knew she had to put up with it in order to get their permission to travel through their space, otherwise they'd add 10 years to their journey.

"I see. Why not technology? You have a very advanced ship," Jobler asked, looking a little perplexed.

"We do not believe in trading technology. Our technology was designed to fit this ship only and we do not know what effect it could have on another ship," Janeway said.

"It makes sense. Captain, your answers pleases me greatly. Unfortunately, I cannot see anything that we can trade with you. However, we will allow you to travel through our space. With one condition. The highest ranking officer on your ship must join me on mine for the duration of your journey through our space. We have to make sure you do not get lost or take part in anything untoward," Jobler said and with that, Janeway felt the blood in her veins turn to ice…..

 **So, is this a hit or a miss? As you can figure out I love the Janeway/Chakotay ship, I think they are just awesome together. I would love to hear (or rather read) what you think, so please review.**

 **Big thanks got to C. Nicole, my amazing beta.**

 **I don't own any of the recognizable characters, just the made up ones.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Flea**


End file.
